


The State Fair

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: A double drabble about the rollercoaster that inspiredtherollercoaster.





	The State Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Hey, look, they have a rollercoaster!" Phineas pointed at the sign. "Can we go on that?"

Linda smiled. "Whatever you want boys, just stay of trouble."

"Yes!" He shot off towards the ride, with Ferb chasing after him. "This is gonna be awesome." He slowed down once they got closer. "Huh, where is the rollercoaster?" He turned to Ferb, motioning towards where the ride should be. "Seriously, I don't see it."

"It's here." A fair worker waved them through the ride's gate. "Please watch your step and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

Phineas stared at the mostly flat track as he climbed into the car. Once it was full, the car started a slow crawl forward. It crept up the hill of the track, pausing momentarily when it reached the top before rushing down the few feet back to the ground and coming to a stop.

"Please exit to the left," intoned a different fair worker who was obviously not paying attention since the exit was to the right.

With a rising annoyance, Phineas exited the car after his brother. "That was lame. Why would anyone even build something that lame? I never would."


End file.
